


It's Okay to be You

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Boyfriends, Ferris Wheels, Fireworks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, M/M, Understandings, be yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Kaede finds that today of all days is the most important one where he should finally allow himself to be free of his secret, and just focus on being himself.





	It's Okay to be You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kureha and Kaede!!

Kaede felt the cool air brush against his cheek, arms wrapped around his middle, as he stood out on the track field. It was after school hours and inside the club room, the other members of stirRhythm were holding a party for his birthday. But Kaede felt unreasonably alone on this day, as it was the first birthday where he would not be able to spend it with Kureha, his deceased brother. 

Everyone had been so considerate of him today, calling him by his true name rather than the one he chose to hide behind all for the sake of his and his brother's connected dream. The name he'd taken on the personality of, pulling the wool over everyone's eyes until he suddenly was no longer able to put the mask on without the painful reminders stabbing him in the back; _this isn't you. You're failing stirRhythm because you're living in a bubble full of lies._

"So this is where you wandered off to amongst the celebration, huh? Should've guessed you'd try running away sooner or later".

"I'm not running away. That's something you're more likely to do when your birthday comes around, Kaito".

A soft chuckle and arms wrapped around his waist, "You're right, that is something I'd do instead. May or may not already have a plan or two in mind before you kidnap me for the torture".

"Hey! I'm not that bad, jeez".

Another chuckle pressed against his skin in a kiss on the back of his neck. Kaede relaxed in Kaito's embrace, feeling snug and happy. But the matter of his brother no longer able to share in their celebrations and victories. Kaede had explained the story to Kaito one night whilst stargazing; the night Kaito had admitted his feelings, and Kaede had broken down crying in his chest as he admitted the secret of his name. 

"I miss Kureha... I don't understand how I'm here being one year older and he isn't..."

"I know you do... But you're going to be fine, you'll see. You're going to keep being stirRhythm's centre and you know we won't judge you. Besides, I wanna take you somewhere tonight".

"Really? Where are we going?!"

"You'll see~"

* * *

The two walked off campus before they soon reached a fairground lit up with the lights of the amusements. Kaede looked around with shining eyes, letting Kaito take his hand and lead him through the grounds until they reached the Ferriss Wheel at the other end of the occupied land, Kaito and the attendant sharing an acknowledging nod before he pulled Kureha into the compartment with him and the two settled close together as the ride set off up to the sky.

Kaede took no time in pressing against the glass as they reached the top, a sharp, breathless gasp leaving his mouth as he took in the view. _I really do wish Kureha could see this too... I wish he could meet Kaito, and know just how he managed to take my heart and make me fall in love... I wish he could find someone too, and know the feeling for himself... I wish he could share everything with me just like we always used to... My older brother... I miss you, Kureha..._

"Hey..." Kaito's touch to his arm alerted him to the tears trickling down his cheeks, and he quickly wiped at his eyes with a soft laugh.

"Sorry, the view's just too beautiful for my eyes to handle tonight I suppose, heh".

"God you're terrible at lying, Hoshino".

"Shut up...the name worked, didn't it?" Kaede turned from the view and cuddled back up to Kaito, just as fireworks started up. 

"Nah, I always had a feeling you had some sort of secret, idiot," Kaito kissed the top of his head, "But I'm happy you told me... Even though it was a stupid thing to do, I understand why you did it. For him... And, that's okay. Just as long as you remember that it's okay to just be you and only you. I've told you a million times over, you're the one I fell in love with, not your brother".

_Yeah..., _Kaede rested his cheek in the crook of Kaito's neck, the fireworks dancing in both their eyes, _it's perfectly okay to be Hoshino Kaede...it's perfectly okay to just be...me._


End file.
